A poem to you
by Twixlett
Summary: Love is handled in many different ways. For these pairs they seal it with a note to one another... KxI PxL TxP
1. Chapter 1: Kishigo

**hey guys, I know this is kinda short I just wanted to get the idea outta my head. **

**Things I don't own:**

**Tokyo mew mew**

**Kisshu**

**Ichigo**

**Masabaka **

**Poems**

**Things I do own: **

**This story! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo was rushing home from the park. Kisshu had turned up in the middle of one of her dates again while Masaya wasn't around and told her to meet him at her house. Once Masaya returned and Kisshu left, Ichigo came up with the excuse that her parents had called her about something important and she had to leave. Of course, Masaya understood and went of as Ichigo started running. In fact she was still running.<p>

If Ichigo had to be entirely honest, she would have told everyone she didn't like Masaya, but she was going on these dates for the sake of her friends Moe and Miwa. In all honesty, she liked Kisshu. Apart from the teasing comments, he was the only one who understood her. He loved her for who she was. She liked that. After a non-stop run she entered her house, she closed the door behind her and practically jumped to her room. She opened the door to find it empty. Nothing but her belongings and a note and box on her bed. Ichigo lifted the note. It was addressed to her as _'koneko-chan' _. Smiling she opened it and read it slowly.

_You gave me reason to smile_

_You gave me reason to hope_

_You gave me so much, my love_

_I can never ask for more._

_I wish you can see_

_My love is a large sea_

_I wish you can kiss_

_And hold me tight _

_A through the night_

_Kitten, in my heart_

_You're the only one_

_I want you with me always_

_Till our days are done._

_Yours, _

_With undying love._

Ichigo smiled and held the note close to her chest. She took a deep sigh and placed the note next to her, turning her attention to the box. It was long and thin, coloured red with a green ribbon forming a cross over the middle and a bow tied neatly on top. Cautiously, Ichigo untied the ribbon and took off the lid. Her heart fluttered and she gasped. Inside the box was a simple pink rose. She removed it carefully from the box and smelt it. It was a beautiful smell. Ichigo picked up the note and read it again. Her heart fluttered once more.

Smiling, Ichigo left the room and returned with a small vase of water. She put it on her desk and placed the rose insid . She settled in the desk chair and started to write on some paper. Soon night fell. Ichigo folded the paper in half and wrote _'Kisshu' _on the front. She got changed, switched off the light and went to bed. Making sure to close her eyes but not fall asleep.

After making sure she was alseep, Kisshu teleported into her room. He immediately noticed the rose in the vase and smiled. Then he noticed the folded paper addressed to him. Showing a smirk he opened it and began to read...

_Remember those days_

_I told you to leave me alone? _

_Remember those times_

_I always walked away from you_

_And cried?_

_Remember how _

_I pushed you away_

_And tried eagerly to pull you back?_

_I remember them..._

_And you do too..._

_Hopefully you've realised_

_That in those times there was something_

_I wasn't telling you..._

_It's true ya know! _

_There's something I haven't said_

_And when I said it_

_Don't think lies..._

_I love you Kisshu..._

_And when I say I love you_

_Please believe it's true_

_When I say forever_

_Know that I'll never leave you_

_When I say good bye_

_Promise me you won't cry_

_Cause the day I'll be saying that_

_Is the day I die..._

_Yours, _

_With pure love_

A tear slid down his face and he cracked a smile. Kisshu, gently refolded the paper and put it in his pocket. Quietly he walked over to Ichigo and bent down, kissing her softly on the forehead and whispered, "you have my heart Ichigo..."

"And you have mine..." Ichigo didn't open her eyes and just laid there. Kisshu was taken aback slightly but smiled. He kissed her once more.

"Goodnight Koneko-chan..." Then he teleported away. Ichigo sighed happily.

"Goodnight Kisshu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: Hey guys! *gets tackled by Kisshu* <strong>

**Kisshu: where have you been!?**

**Twix: ya know here and there... Anyway hello Nii-chan**

**Ichigo: *tackles as well* TWIXY-CHAN! **

**Twix: hello Ichigo onee-chan! **

**Neko: heya there guys! I'm neko! While twix is there *eyes the three on the floor* and not here writing you stories, I'm gonna be here keeping you entertained! **

**Twix: *gets off floor and throws arm around Neko* finally writing, eh, nee-chan? **

**Neko: yeah... *pushes arm off* **

**Twix: brat... Anyway... Review this please! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later!**

**TMM crew + Neko + Twix: PEACE NYA~! *all do 'v' sign* **


	2. Chapter 2: Pattuce

**Twix: Okay! So I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but I just couldn't help myself! I've been reading a lot of PxL fanfictions lately and I've really enjoyed them, so I decided to write one myself!**

**Neko: Sorry if you don't like it, it was written by her...**

**Twix: Oh how I wish I could beat you!**

**Neko: Oh well (walks off) enjoy the story...**

**Twix: Argh! Pudding do disclaimer!**

**Pudding Hai! TwixNii-chan does not own Tokey mew mew or it's characters! But she does own the Poems and the story line na no da!**

**Twix: Arigato Pudding! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>Lettuce walk quickly down the path, the street-lights lighting the words in her book. It was part of her favourite british literature series, Lady Grace Mysteries. Currently she was reading 'Assassin' for the fourth time. I was about a girl, who was Queen elizabeths favourite lady in waiting. She goes round solving mysteries and crimes that go on in the castle and it amazed Lettuce. Suddenly her cell-phone rang and she put the book away in her bag. She looked at the caller ID to see who it was and smiled. It was only Ichigo.<p>

"Moshi Moshi!" She beamed down the phone, "A poem you say? ... Why didn't you say anything at work? ... Fair enough ... I don't know, I haven't been home yet, I was at the library ... Yes I'll let you know. Je ne!" Lettuce hung up the phone and didn't bother taking out her book again. Insted she looked up at the night sky. You see, Lettuce lived just outside the city where there were barely any lights, no traffic. Just silence. She was in a daze staring up at the stars and before she knew it, she was at home. Sighing the green mew entered her house to be greeted by her mother and brother. After having a little converstaion with them, she head to her room and flopped on her bed. She let out a large yawn and went to get ready for bed.

When she returned, she sat at her dresser so that she could brush out her tangled plaits. As she looked into the mirror a piece of paper, addressed to her, caught her eye. The hand writing on it was lovely, yet she didn't recognise it. Reaching her arm forward she pulled it off of her mirror and stared at it, _Who could it be from I wonder? _She thought. Suddenly she remembered what Ichigo had said over the phone.

**flash!**

_"moshi moshi!"_

_"Moshi moshi Lettuce, I was wondering, have you recieved a poem?"_

_"A poem you say?_

_"H-hai... Kisshu left me one and I wrote him one in return..."_

**flash!**

Slowly, she unfloded the paper to see what was written inside. Lettuce blushed mildly and tears came to her eyes. She wipped them away and read the poem once more:

_I'm no good with words,  
>Nor am I with actions,<em>_I am afraid of your reations.__But nonetheless I'll give it a shot._

_You're a kind hearted girl,  
>Different from the rest.<br>__Your eyes shine bright,  
>No matter what form you're in.<em>

_You remind me of the happier reasons for life,__You make me wonder why we continue this fight,  
>I can't fight you, Lettuce,<br>No matter how hard I try. _

_I guess the others have rubbed off on me a bit,  
>With falling in love and all.<em>_To the world you may just be one person  
>But to me, you're the world.<em>

_With new revealed feelings_

_Pai_

Lettuce's heart fluttered everytime she read it over. She wanted to write one back, but what was she to reply with? Another poem? Nah, she wasn't very good with words or writing when it came to love. She just lay there helpless, having no clue on what to do. The mew glanced at her phone for a moment before grabbing it and dialling a number. It rung for a few moments before she was greeted with a cheery, "Moshi Moshi!"

"Moshi Moshi Ichigo, I need help!"

"With what?"

"I got a poem... From Pai... I have no idea how to respond!"

"Hmm... Why don't you write down how he makes you feel and then put it into a poem?"

"That's a great idea! Arigato!"

"No problem! Je ne!" Lettuce hung up and sat at her dresser. She wrote down a few feelings about how she felt about him. For a while she just stared at it, clueless. Eventually, her mind jumped to action and she scribbled the words into a poem. An hour later she was done and looked over at her bin, full of failed poem attempts. Lettuce smiled to herself, she was finally done. She stuck the piece of paper on her mirror and climbed into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Soon after she was asleep, Pai teleported into her room and smiled at her sleeping form. _Beautiful, _was the word that travelled endlessly through his mind. He walked over to her dresser and plucked the note off. At first he was unsure because he thought that it was his poem and she hadn't noticed but that washed away as he read his name that had been written in red ink. He unfolded the paper and began to read:

_I am a lot like you,  
>No good with words.<br>__It's hard, I know, __It's my first time admitting my feelings to anyone,  
>Even you.<em>

_So this is where I'll start:  
>When you look at me,<br>My cheeks become hot and flushed.  
>Your voice,<br>Put butterflies in my stomach.  
>You make me weak in the knees.<em>

_Those words you wrote,  
>Made me feel even more,<br>To know that I am your world  
>Means a lot.<em>

_Hopefully when all the fighting ends,  
>We can be together,<br>Until we grow old  
>And die together,<br>Once we've lived our lives._

_Ai__Lettuce_

Pai smiled and looked down at the sleeping girl, "Arigato Lettuce. You've started a whole new mission for me... This fight will end, we'll be together... but for now my dear, Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu..." And without another word or movement, the alien disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Twix: So I hope you guys enjoyed this!<strong>

**Pai: I did...**

**Lettuce: As did I...**

**Kisshu: I liked mine and Koneko-chans!**

**Ichigo: Ditto!**

**Twix: Argh! You don't know how lonely you guys make me feel...**

**Neko: you'll get over it... **

**Twix: Shut up... **

**Ichigo: What is it with you two?**

**Neko: Long story... **

**Twix: I blame you Neko... Anyway! R&R AND HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**TMM cast+Twix PEACE NYA~! (all do the peace sign+neko)**


End file.
